Why?
by harunoliliana
Summary: “Porquê?” Aquela era a pergunta que iria permanecer sempre sem resposta. Aquela pergunta simples e tão dolorosa. A Dor que aquela pergunta acarretava, para ela tinha chegado a um estremo. Fic para a Ana Koori


Título: Why ?

Sumário : "Porquê?" Aquela era a pergunta que iria permanecer sempre sem resposta. Aquela pergunta simples e tão dolorosa. A Dor que aquela pergunta acarretava, para ela tinha chegado a um estremo. Fic para a Ana Koori

* * *

"Porquê"

A pergunta rondava furtivamente a mente da jovem. Como um caçador há procura da presa que deixara fugir. Determinado por a encontrar, mas cansado de não a encontrar.

A noite estava silenciosa. As ruas desertas, talvez pelo tempo tempestuoso ou pelas horas em que nos encontramos. Os "talvez" são muitos, e as confirmações são poucas. A chuva cai em goteiras grossas e gélidas. Lágrimas dos céus, que caiam num dilúvio, como se fosse uma tentativa desesperada de libertar a dor de perda. Talvez os céus estivessem a sofrer como aquela jovem. Aquela jovem que estava encostada ao posto de iluminação. O único poste de iluminação da rua, em que a lâmpada piscava. Luz e escuridão. Eram os intervalos dela. Piscava, e quando mais tempo demorava a voltar a acender a luz, mas depressa parecia que ela iria fundir. Mas ela não fundia.

Os semáforos continuavam a fazer o seu trabalho. Mudavam de cor, arduamente, como se existissem carros em circulação. Mas nem um carro estava a andar naquela altura. Como havia dito, as ruas estavam desertas. E a tempestade não dava sinais de cessar.

Ela olhava por entre a escuridão do capuz do sobretudo negro. O seu rosto estava escuro devido á pouca luminosidade e o capuz não ajudava muito. Mas uma coisa era certa. O seu rosto era de pessoa sofrida. Os seus olhos , um tanto melancólicos, mostravam uma Dor dilacerante e incompreensível.

" Porquê?"

Mais uma vez a pergunta sou na mente da jovem. E mais uma vez ela foi devorada pelo silencio. A jovem olhava para uma zona da estrada. Aquele lugar. Olhava e olhava, sem tirar os olhos nem por um segundo. Não se importava se aquela chuva fosse um dilúvio dos céus, e a estivesse a encharcar. Ela não queria saber. Ela só queria estar ali. Tentar perceber o que correu mal. Talvez ela mesmo tivesse a resposta. Mas não era a resposta para aquela pergunta que cortava a sua mente como uma lamina de aço. Não, não era aquela. Era outra que assolava o seu coração partido e inundado em seu próprio sangue.

"Porquê tu?"

Ela continuava a olhar, sem piscar os olhos. Apenas estática no seu lugar. Apenas olhando, apenas tentando aclamar de alguma forma a sua dor. Algo que ela não conseguia. Ela parecia procurar algo. Algo que estava longe de encontrar. Tão longe , que a dor parecia tomar proporções gigantescas.

"Porque é que tinhas de ir atrás de mi? Porquê?

Flashback

- Sasuke…porquê?

Uma homem de cabelos rosas olhava para ele com magoa. A última palavra parecia sofrida, uma palavra que demorava a ser correspondida.

- Sakura…. – Ele levara as suas mãos ao rosto dela - eu….

- não me faças isso. Tu não confias em mim – retirando as mãos dele de vagarosamente de seu rosto, como se a cada centímetro que baixa-se fosse uma sentença de morte – se tivesses tido confiança em mim, não terias feito o que fizeste. Não terias o feito – largando as mãos dele.

O rapaz de cabelos negros fechara os seus olhos. Duas pedras basálticas perdidas na magoa e na vergonha que sentia. As pálpebras tapavam essa vergonha perante a pessoa que amava. Mas elas não demoraria a descobrir os mesmo olhos, os mesmos olhos que tantas vezes a vira sorrindo, os meus olhos que a fizeram feliz, agora estavam a ser condenados.

- Eu não pode evitar, não pode… -a sua voz saíra esgotada, como se não houvesse mais fonte de energia para mover a sua boca, uma boca pesada de culpa. – Eu sei que desses-te, eu sei que me avisaste. Vocês eram apenas, colegas de trabalho, num intervalo. Eu… - a mesma boca que a acusara anteriormente, tentava-se redimir com desculpas – eu sei que disseste que irias ficar até tarde ou quem sabe a noite toda e que provavelmente irias ao café do costume.

Sakura suspirava cansada de tudo. Ela estava demasiado magoada para tudo aquilo. Para passar por mais uma discussão. Aquele dia estava a ser horrível para ambos.

- Então se sabias… se eu te avisei. Eu nunca te escondi, nunca te escondi que o Sai e eu íamos tomar café naquele café, que íamos juntos no intervalo, fazer companhia um ao outro – olhando para o chão – Bolas Sasuke. – suspirando - Nós já não podemos ter amigos ou colegas de trabalho, que nos ajudem a tirar o stress de um dia no hospital com uma conversa?

Sasuke não conseguia olhar para ela. A vergonha. A dor, aquela maldita dor. A culpa e claro o sentimento que estaria para a perder. Ele sentia medo. Ele tremia só de pensar nisso. Perdere-la. Ele não queria nunca a perder.

- Ao que chegamos Sasuke? Ao que chegamos.

Ela suspirava. Ela olhara para o lado. Ela estava de certo ponto desiludida. Ela sabia que Sasuke era ciumento. Mas até aquele ponto?

Sasuke abrira os olhos furiosos. Furiosos consigo mesmo. Ele queria explodir. Ele queria que ela o perdoasse, mas parecia não haver desculpas para ele. Ele não a podia perder. Ele não ia permitir. Estava nervoso e bastante exaltado.

- Eu sou Homem Sakura… eu sou um Homem. – Sasuke agarrar os braços desta, e olhara nos olhos dela . Dor – O que pensarias se visses a pessoa que mais amavas, ter a sua mãe segurada por um outro homem? E ainda por cima sorrindo, como se fossem algo mais.

- E eu Uchiha? E eu? Não sou mulher? – libertando-se das mãos fortes de Sasuke – Eu também quando entrei no escritório, não te vi com a Karin? Com a tua secretária? Ela toda em cima de ti. E tu sem fazeres nada? Ela perto do teu pescoço, quase que te beijando. E o que eu fiz? Eu tomei consciência, que eu confiava em ti, e que era aquela vaca que estava a se fazer a ti. E como não fazias nada, eu pensei que simplesmente a ignoravas porque não havia outra maneira. – olhando para ele com raiva – eu não fiz um escândalo no teu escritório. Eu não bati na Karin de maneira a ela ir parar a um hospital, eu não te disse palavras horríveis, eu não te acusei de me traíres. Eu não foi como tu…. E a desculpa de seres Homem não cola Sasuke.

Sasuke passava as mãos no rosto. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Não entendi mais o que deveria ser feito. O que era preciso ele dizer, que era preciso fazer?

- Sakura desculpa-me. Eu…

- Chega Sasuke. Eu não posso me casar com alguém que dúvida da minha lealdade. – tirando o anel de noivado da mão – eu não posso me casar com alguém que não confia em mi, que não confia no meu amor. – pondo o anel na mão de Sasuke – O casamento vai ficar anulado. Não digo eternamente, mas até ao dia que entenderes que eu te amo e que nunca te trairia. Por outras palavras, até tu confiares totalmente em mim, como eu confio em ti. Se não conseguires isso então…. – suspirando – então acabará a nossa historia.

Sakura virara as costas a Sasuke e começara a caminhar a um passo acelerado. Ela não queria ter de ouvir mais nada dele, não naquele momento. Ela queria ir para casa, se fechar nela e só sair quando ele lhe disse-se o que realmente ele pensava dela. Quando ouvisse que ele a amava e que confiava nela totalmente. Ele não entendia o que era, não ser compreendido pela pessoa que mais amava. Ela sempre confiara nele, e ele nunca teve uma amostra que ela não confiava. Uma amostra para ele perceber o quanto era doloroso isso.

- Sakura por favor não me deixe… não me deixe.

Sakura inconscientemente começara a correr. Ela não queria que ele disse-se aquelas coisas. Ela sabia que se ele a agarra-se e abrir-se o seu coração, que ela o iria perdoar. E ela não queria! Não naquele momento, ela queria que ele sofresse mais um pouco. Talvez ela estivesse a ser egoísta. Mas para ela, o que ela estava a fazer era o mais acertado.

Ela começara a correr para o meio da estrada. A pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela não havia sentido que estava na estrada. Os seus olhos estavam cerrados de dor e as lágrimas escorriam com toda a sua força, e ela apenas ouvia a voz de Sasuke….

- Sakura … não

Sakura ouvira mais dois sons que não era de Sasuke, mas sim de um carro. Uma buzina e uma fazer travagem a fundo. Sakura tentara-se virar para o lugar de onde vinha o som, mas não conseguiu ver nada. Apenas sentiu umas mãos fortes a empurra-la para a frente com força. Sakura caíra no chão com força. Mas então ouviu um enorme aparato. Aqueles braços , ela sabia a quem pertenciam, ela sabia o que estava a acontecer. Um barulho de um corpo a cair no chão com força. Ela abrira os olhos. Estava aterrorizada de mais para olhar para trás e ver se o que pensava ter acontecido era realidade ou apenas um pesadelo. Mas ela não aguentou ficar sem olhar.

- Alguém que chame uma ambulância, rápido.

- Oh meu deus…

- Alguém que ajude aqui,…

Todas as vozes a rodeavam. Todas elas a confirmar de alguma maneira o que estava a acontecer. Ela olhou, os seus olhos paralisaram. A sua voz congelou. Todos á volta de Sasuke, todos eles a tentarem ajudar ou apenas a olhar o acidente. Sakura gatinhou até ele. Ele estava deitado numa poça de sangue. Ela não conseguia respirar, ela não conseguia gritar, ela não conseguia nada.

Ela chegou perto dele e levantara a sua cabeça, pondo-a no sue colo. Ele abrira os olhos de leve. Ele ainda estava vivo. Sakura sentia as lágrimas a caírem pelos seus olhos paralisados e cheios de medo. Ele apenas sorriu um pouco e falara , com voz funda e baixa.

- Sakura… nunca duvides que eu não confiava em ti – a sua mão moveu-se tremula ao rosto desesperado de Sakura e acariciou – eu só não confiava naquele Sai. – Sakura segurara a mão e fechara os olhos. E com mais força as lágrimas caíram pelo rosto. Ela queria senti-lo mais perto, sentir o seu calor que ela sentia que estava a desvanecer – Eu amo-te mais que a minha vida , minha pequena flor…. – a mão começara a perder a força e ela olhara para ele assustada - … acho que o nosso noivado acaba….aqu….i

Os seus olhos fecharam-se serenamente. A sua mão escorregara da mão de Sakura e embatera no chão ensanguentado. Sakura não conseguia dizer nada. Ela apenas desejava morrer ali com ele. Ela apenas não queria mais viver. Tudo por causa dela.

"Sasuke…Kun"

Fim de flashback

"Porquê que as últimas palavras que ouviste de mim, foram as mais horríveis? Porquê que eu não te disse que te amava acima de todas as coisas nesta vida e que sem ti ela não fazia sentido, pois eras a minha vida?"

Ela afastara-se do poste, caminhando silenciosamente pela chuva pesada e gélida. Ela sentia-se pior que o lixo. Estava desgostosa, estava a sofrer. Raiva de si era o sentimento que mais mergulhava a sua mente.

"Odeio-me. "

Os seus passos eram mais pesados.

" Tu é que o matas-te"

Os seus olhos enchiam-se de raiva.

"Assassina! Enojas-me"

Sakura estava á beira da ponte. Aquela ponte que foi onde o seu primeiro beijo aconteceu. O beijo que os uniu até então. Ela correu para ela. Até ao poste que ficava no meio da ponte. Era ele que marcava a zona do seu primeiro beijo. Ela correra até ele.

O seu capuz correu e o seu cabelo saturado de água, estava pesado e pouco abanava ao vento. Ela abraçou o poste e chorando ela escorregou até ao chão. Sempre agarrada aquele poste . Apenas um lugar, apenas uma memória que não tinha mais nada se não vazio. Ela odiava-se. Ela queria que tudo acaba-se por ali.

Erguera-se com um sorriso. Um pequeno sorriso num rosto melancólico.

"Sasuke perdoa-me, perdoa-me por tudo"

Ela avançara as protecções da ponte. Agarrando-se a elas já no outro lado, onde apenas os seus pés podiam estar em um pequeno lugar. Uma pequena barra de cimento de 30 centímetros de largura. Ela perdera o seu sorriso.

" Se a minha vida implica ficar longe de ti…. Então eu não a quero mais. Eu não quero viver em um mundo onde não estás presente. Onde não estás ao meu lado"

Sakura olhava para o caudal do rio. Estava cheio e a corrente era enorme. Mas ela sabia, que há altura que estava , ao bater na água, era o mesmo que bater no cimento. Seria morte imediata.

" Porquê que te meteste á frente naquele dia?"

Ela fechara os olhos.

"Porque que tinhas de morrer"

Ela respirara fundo.

" Porque não me deixas-te morrer?"

Ela sorria.

" Porque é que não existe resposta para estas perguntas?"

Saltando.

" Sasuke eu amo-te"

E tudo ficara escuro para sempre.

* * *

Fim

Nota da Autora: Esta fic one shot é o prémio para a Ana koori vencedora do pequeno concurso que fiz na minha fic "O Rei e as Duas irmãs". Espero que tenhas gostado ^^

E espero que vocês também tenham gostado. ^^

Beijos


End file.
